Baka and Bishounen
by Bhakti
Summary: It doesn't take a miracle for opposites to attract. Only a soccer game, friends, a grocery store, the media, running around in the dark, bewd boxers, aaand don't forget little syblings. ( SJ )
1. The Soccer Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything associated with it... Hmm, maybe one day, people will have to right disclaimers about something I've created… but until then, let us move to the fan fic.

Baka and Bishounen:

Chapter one:  The soccer game.

            He had broken away from the rest of the players, as usual. He might not have been considered a team player, but he got the most goals, and that was all that mattered to him. He used his finesse to lead the ball right up to goal. He looked up at the goalie and thought; this will be a piece of cake! He snickered as he calculated a moment before sending the ball flying towards the net. But something was wrong. Instead sailing into the net, the ball slammed into the goalie.

            Kaiba's mind was sent whirling, he never missed shots. Then Kaiba recognized the goal tender. Joseph Wheeler. Kaiba was not satisfied at all. The first person to block a shot since grade school, was Wheeler? He hadn't even seen him play before! Joey was just a bench warmer! 

            Joey had blocked the shot alright, but he had fallen back and the goal still counted. He saw a frustrated look burning in Kaiba's eyes. Joey returned this with his own frustrated glare. Kaiba wasn't so much better then everyone else. Kaiba just had such a huge ego that it pushed everyone out of the way. Then another thought struck him, which was fairly rare for Joey, Kaiba had ambition. 

He remembered the time he woke up in the middle of a class after Tea threw a wad of paper at him. 

She said "this is something you might actually use Joey, we all know about your attitude, I mean, you're sleeping in class!" She ranted as she rolled her eyes.  

"Wha? Attitude? What?" was all that Joey could manage to respond with as he tried to wake up. The entire class broke out in laughter as the teacher, noticing that he had been asleep, had him recite what was on the page before him, the whole classed laughed again as he tried to discreetly wipe off the drool off the sheet from his little rest. 

 "Neva eat yella snow" even shaken awake he could think of something funny to take off the heat in a situation.  

This time the class responded with a different tone of laughter, one that gave Joey a feeling like he might not get beaten up after class. 

"That is not funny Mister Wheeler, and neither will your detention, now read the quote!" 

"Life is" Started Joey, squinting to read the spit blurred page "Ten percent of what 'appens to me, and 90% how I respond ta it." He'd never forgotten that quote because of that embarrassment.

 The quote was from an article about how attitude meant everything. No wonder Kaiba was so successful, he was drowning in attitude. Joey thought about what Kaiba's attitude was. He didn't need anything from anyone, and he'd do anything to get what he wanted.  His thoughts were interrupted with a solid punch in the gut. 

Kaiba was entirely frustrated at Joey. He felt terrible that someone could even come close to defeating him, angry like it was the first time his honor was challenged. How could such a disrespectable dog like Joey ever come close to stopping him? Kaiba might have been satisfied with the fact that it was a fluke, if the unthinkable hadn't happened. 

The sharp whistle blew, but not to sing the praise of Kaiba's victory as it usually did, but because Kaiba had struck Joey. Kaiba was kicked out of the game. This left him much time to try and figure how Joey could have nearly stopped him. The kid always had luck on his side, that was for sure, and he figured that Joey must have been determined to knock him off his pedestal; he'd watched the match on T.V. when he dueled Otagi, and knew that he could only have drive when he had a cause. 

Kaiba smirked when he remembered Joey regretfully slipping on the dog suit. But there was something that made Kaiba think some more, Joey was brave enough to keep his word, he put on that humiliating dog suit and played the part because he had a… sense of honor. Kaiba figured he wouldn't have done that. He would have just left, made a dramatic exist, and forgotten it, though; Kaiba would never lose a duel to Duke Devlon. Kaiba also remembered what Joey had said when he dueled him in duelist kingdoms. He was yelling at Kaiba for not understanding about the causes that he and his friends had. Kaiba had ignored him before, but later when he checked it out, Joey was actually telling the honest truth. He had even sacrificed his life, to save Mokuba in the virtual world. The brat has a heart of gold. Kaiba thought of his own cold heart, the one that helped kill his father, and nearly killed himself. He was forced to admire the pure heart of Joey, one he felt he could never have. Kaiba realized that even in a dope like Joey, there were good qualities that he'd never been able to grasp. 

Kaiba looked up at the score clock, not wishing to spend any more time thinking about Joey Wheeler, he gazed at it in disbelief.

For the first time since Kaiba joined it, his was team losing. Joey's team had been down by 3 points, but somehow they gained that back. Of course Kaiba has assumed his team was nothing with out him, but he also noticed that Joey's team had all suddenly decided to play better. Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the score at 5-5.

What had caused Joey's team to get improve so suddenly? Kaiba's team was still fearsome with out him, and he hated to admit it, but they wouldn't miss him much. The only other thing that had happened was that Joey had spoken to them before the game restarted. Could one small rally actually change a whole game? Was this another one of Joey Wheeler's qualities?

            Kaiba stood up and decided not to see the rest of the game. He wanted to get home. He wanted to get away from Joey Wheeler. He reeked of everything Kaiba couldn't have. That Kaiba wanted. He was even best friends with Yugi Mouto, the only person Kaiba had ever even considered a friend, other then his little brother Mokuba, who he'd never exclude.

Joey watched as Kaiba suddenly got up and left. He was so distracted by this in fact, that he hardly noticed the ball fly into the net beside him, ending the game, with Kaiba's team ahead by 1 point. Joey had once liked Yugi. Like-liked. He even told him about it. But after realizing Yugi didn't feel the same way, he gave up on the feels like that for him. He'd dated a few girls since, and liked every one of them, but nothing had struck as deep as when he liked Yugi, until now, but, for, Kaiba?

____________________________________

Well that ends chapter 1!! OMG! 0_0 I can't believe that turned out that well. At first I was thinking this was going to be a terrible failure! Lol, now I will write more chapters, Muahaha, Wait until the grocery store scene… tee hee he. They're really a lot alike those two, you just have to sort of squint. They're like so perfectly opposite. 

They are involved in all the same times, just different parts of the same thing, which would make them fit together instead of being copies, *demonstrates with hands* See? Two hands, but one is left, and one is right! Wow, that is the best analogy I've made in a long time. You so lucky if you read this, my smartness is showing! Forward, goalie, duels with mind, duels with heart, both have little siblings, and would do anything for them, but one's whole life is their sibling, and the other hasn't even seen her in the flesh since he made sand castles, and oh, if I dug I could probably find more. Not to mention the obvious how they both have colour-eyes colour-dragons, except one represents potential, and one victory.  Geez, I better shut up or I'll have to write the second chapter, LYLAS! 

-Oh, and review please. ^_^


	2. Yugi!

Bhakti: Oh! Disclaimer time! Being the sheep I am I will get someone to say the disclaimer for me!

*Joey walks in* 

J: You know, wid these disclaimers around, people aren't gunna think the fict is even der.

B: *blinks* well then hurry up and say it so that they will know it's here *rolls eyes*

J: I aien't saying it, I don't even have feelings for Kaiba!

B: Oh, you're just in denial; if you don't say the disclaimer I'm going to tell him you said that.

J: Fine! Fine! Sheesh! I'll say de disclaimer. Bhakti doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh er any of da stuff associated with it er else I'd be gay with Kaiba! *laughs*

B: Not funny now-

*Dragonfly enters*

Df: Now on with the fict.!

Baka and Bishounen:

Chapter 2:  Yugi!

            Joey rushed through the changing room, quickly took a shower and raced to get his change of cloths on.  He left the change room, hoping on one foot, still trying to pull his shoe on.  He ran down the halls searching for someone who was nearly invisible. Instead of finding the black and blonde hair he searched out for, he nearly slammed into two burnets.

Tea never seemed too glad to see him, and she didn't make any exceptions now "Joey, watch where you're going for once!"

            Then there was Tristan, the other burnet, "Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost or something, didn't you expect to lose against Kaiba's team?"

            "I just need to talk to Yugi, okay?" Joey stammered. They made it sound simple, soccer game, lose, and that's all. 

            "He's right over there, but geez, you'd think you could talk to us too" replied Tristan. 

            Tea also had her own two cents "What's wrong Joey?" 

            Her comment was just dripping with concern and sympathy, but he didn't want to fess up. They felt distant from him. He ignored them; sometimes they were just too much thought Joey as raced to where Tristan had directed him. "Yuge, I gotta talk to you, alone" This reminded him of his last confession, it was pretty much the same word for word,  and he saw a twinge of nervousness in yugi's eyes that made him regret him putting it that way. 

            After pulling Yugi into the emptied class room, Joey explained himself quickly "I think I like Kaiba".

            "Well that's great news Joey; you'd think someone would get along with-suddenly realization struck him. "You mean, you like-like him?"

            Joey's hair shook gently as he nodded his head silently. 

            Yugi tried not to feel the thankfulness that Joey was defiantly fully over him. "Uh, but Joey, don't you think he'll never feel the same way?" somewhat expressing what had happened between them.

            "But I felt something, he was looking at me, and then, he just up and left. This time it's different." He realized that he should probably not have blurted the last part.

            Yugi was perplexed; he was no longer thinking about Joey and him.  This was a puzzle that even he couldn't understand yet. "You felt something from Kaiba?" It sounded like the most ridiculous thing. Kaiba, feeling anything was hard enough to understand, and for, Joey? Though it would explain the torment Kaiba gave him. Yugi almost grinned when he thought of Kaiba as a school girl who teases a boy because she doesn't know how to handle liking him. 

            "Yuge, Yuge, what do you think? Even if he was a girl it'd take me a millennium to fess up."

            "Actually Joey, I think that it's possible that Kaiba does like you, or… likes torment."

            "Oh boy. With my luck it's probably the latter, and now you've filled me with dat warm fuzzy hopeful feeling, its gunna drive me nuts! Thanks a lot Yugi" Of course Joey was being sarcastic, but the conversation hadn't really resolved anything. He'd just have to go on to wandering around the halls, catching glimpses of Kaiba, and wondering. 

            "Any time Joey, I'm just glad you could tell me about such a serious subject."

            "Yeah, it's nuttun to be running around telling de lunch lady 'bout and hey, that means a lot coming from me!"

            The two boys exited the class room and none other then Seto Kaiba walked by. 

            Seeing them both leave the empty class room filled Kaiba's mind with suspicion. He would never have noticed, he wouldn't have cared, until today. Has the dog has been marked as someone else's property? He couldn't recognize the person thinking that. He was thinking of Joey as a dog in some twisted fantasy instead of a crude insult. Had it all been-

            His line of thought was broken by a mean look from Joey. It sliced into him like it never could before. An insult came flowing easily "Looks like the mutt learned to play fetch" Jeered Kaiba as he threw a soccer ball at Joey's stomach sharply.

            Joey let out a groan as it hit him but stifled it as he got the ball under control. He suddenly was inspired to throw the ball at Kaiba's head. 

            It hit in the dead center of his hair and made it fly up crazily, Kaiba raised an eye brow and said stiffly "That didn't hurt" completely unaware of the condition his hair was now in.

            After Kaiba left Joey left out a laugh that brought Yugi's memories back to the teasing school girl theory. He wondered if they would pass each other by, with their only exchange being insults, and if they would be as "two ships in the night". He wondered if Kaiba was the same as Joey, in the insults, if it was really what he thought earlier, what was the chance that they were both gay? There must be some hope for Joey. Yugi figured that if, if Kaiba felt for him, that they'd some how find each other. Maybe there was a way to help them, but on this Yugi was more doubtful. He'd just have to watch, and maybe pray a little. He wasn't an expert, on any kind of love, and he knew he couldn't just go ask Tea this time. The best he figured he could do was help Joey get through it all. "Are you going to meet up with the gang for pizza today? It's Tristan's surprise birthday party".

            "Surprise what? But his birthday aien't until next month, to the day"

            "That's why it's a surprise, you mean; Tea didn't tell you about it?"

            "Um, Maybe?"

            "I already took care of your gift, but you owe me ten dollars, so, just sleep over at my house today"

            "Thanks you, your really a real friend, I've got some stuff on my mind, and I'm just not used ta it" Stated Joey jokingly, though, this situation was really making his head tick. "Eh, it's not like that's anything different from what I usually do."

            Yugi and Joey met up with Tristan and Tea, and they all started walking home, Tea said something about needing to pick nail polish up at the mall, but it was all part of the pizza plan, she was really ordering it. Tristan was sleeping over at Yugi's since it was a Friday, and since Joey was always over there, it didn't seem suspicious. Joey was excited; he hadn't had pizza since lunch! 

Bhakti: Do you realize what this means? GROCERY STORE IS NEXT BABY!


	3. The Grocery Store

Disclaimer: IdonotownYu-Gi-Oh!oranythingasociatedwithit

Baka and Bishounen:

Chapter 3: The Grocery Store

            Kaiba slipped into the limo that was to take him from the school to the office. His work schedule drove his little brother nuts, and maybe it had begun to get to him too. What other explanation was there for Joseph Wheeler? He looked out the window, but he didn't see the scenery flying by, he was lost in thought. He'd never put much thought into relationships before. He realized how focused his life had been, until everything was stirred around by Pegasus he'd never even considered anything that didn't fit into his regular schedule, waking early, breakfast with Mokuba, school, work. His life was kept interesting with taking Mokuba to the odd special occasion and attending tournaments or taking part in other events he dominated.  But now he found that there was still something missing, he'd thought he'd perfected his life, he even kept Mokuba from worrying about him, but now, there was something else that demanded to interrupt everything. It could turn out to be equally as dangerous as duelist kingdoms had been. He would have thrown the whole idea out, superhuman that he was, but, he was up to a new challenge. He found himself actually considering approaching Joey, seducing him, it was like a game. He was now determined to win it too. He doubted Joey was straight. It wasn't obvious, but Kaiba must have been more interested in Joey then he'd even admit to himself, because he'd seen how Joey acted around Yugi. _Like a love sick puppy. Kaiba sharply realized that that was the spark of what caused him to think of Joseph that way. Joseph. He called Joey Joseph in his mind now. He was growing secret respect for his subject, the new game of his, historically more dangerous, more challenging then any other recorded, Love.      _

            He mused the situation was like a game. There was something nagging at him from deep within that that was just what he told himself, just to understand it. Of all the people in the world, he chose a blonde boy, who could hardly tie his shoes. He couldn't have fallen for Yugi? At least that guy could duel. Guy? Why was he even thinking guy? Had he ever liked girls? Kaiba abruptly decided to stop thinking about such answerless questions and hold onto the anticipation feeling he got from taking on a new game, a puzzle a challenge. All most as abruptly, the car lurched to a stop and he was outside of his office.

            Usually he lost himself in his work, but he found that his new game was affecting his thought. When he found himself toying with the idea to make one of the figures in a duelist video game a tall blonde he realized he needed to get home. It was time to punch the clock anyways, it was Friday, and that meant shopping.   
Another thing Mokuba insisted on. He'd explained to Mokuba a thousand times that he could just order what ever he wanted and it would be delivered to the house and that the Kaiba Corp wealth would insure his never actually having to bother buying groceries, but little brother insisted, and what little brother wanted, little brother got. 

            He left the office and slipped into the limo again, the sun had already slipped behind the horizon and there was just a tone of pink left. He wasn't usually this thankful for his leaving early on Friday. He knew he'd be coming back anyways, but shopping always bored him out of his personal mind anyhow, even if food was all he had to buy.

            Mokuba greeted him as soon as he set one foot out of the vehicle. The regular "BIG BROTHER!" was adjoined with a flying glomp. Shopping was worth his brother's contentment.  "Don't look that way Big Brother! Sarah always goes shopping with his family, so we've got to go!" Mokuba knew he loathed shopping.

            Kaiba wasn't even sure who Sarah was, but was beginning to regret ever sending his little brother to a private school in the first place, maybe he should have had him take home schooling, but then… he would probably mold into a second Seto Kaiba, and Kaiba still had enough sympathy left not to bestow that onto his worst enemy, little lone his beloved little sibling. "Do we really have to go to this store?" questioned Kaiba, already knowing the answer well. It had to be this store, it was the one Sarah and her father shopped at. 

            Mokuba ignored him and already had a shopping cart. Mokuba wandered down the shopping isles with his brother, grasping his hand was he went. "Sarah is so cool big brother maybe she's here, do you think? I like how her hair flows, and her eyes are really nice".

            Kaiba looked at his brother in wonder. At first he thought he was competing with this girl, but now it seemed otherwise. "Mokuba, do you mean to say you've been dragging me shopping for the past month so you can catch a glimpse of some girl you like from your school?"

            Mokuba looked up at his brother innocently "Girls are yucky big brother! I don't like-like her! She's just cool!"

            "Suuure" stated Kaiba with a smirk. He returned his brother's trust in him to tell him about _his_ romance. "I think I like someone too".

            "You like someone too Big Brother?" the younger brother blurted.

            "Ah ha, Then you do like this Sarah girl?" replied Kaiba, surprised that even his brother was far more advanced in this, game, then he.  

            "I guess I kind of like her, but tell me about the girl you like, do I know her? What's her name?" Mokuba bombarded his brother with questions as he picked out his favorite sugary cereal.

            Kaiba felt sweat collecting at the back of his neck. Things like this could get complicated so fast couldn't they? He felt himself losing control of the situation at some simple questions. "Umm, well"

            Mokuba's eyes widened. Why wasn't his big brother telling him? Seto tongue tided? What was going on? "Big brotherrrr!"

            Kaiba blinked and decided that he'd never had to keep anything from Mokuba before, so he didn't have to start now. "I have a crush on Joey Wheeler" That wasn't so hard, the world didn't end, he was strong. But then the world did come crashing down.

            "Ewwwwww! BUT BIG BROTHER! JOEY WHEELER IS A BOY!!! AND IT'S JO-EY WHEELER! YOU COULD DO BETTER NOW MATTER WHAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

            The only person who remained complacent after that was a trashy looking deft man, who was soon after informed by his wife that Kaiba preferred boys.

            Kaiba looked around horror stricken. His brother hadn't taken it how he had expected. Wasn't the stat 1 in 10? How could everyone react so cruelly? He felt like an animal trapped in a cage. He was used to having everyone's attention, but not like this! It felt like the whistle that decided to declare his failure instead of victory.  

            Kaiba was defeated again. He couldn't stand that feeling. Now he had to win. He mentally calculated all the complications. Press release, the world was never supposed to know… a cover up girlfriend, and getting to Joey wheeler before the rest of the world did. He knew it wouldn't be as simple. Now he was burnt and knew he had underestimated the game.


	4. Business as Usual

Bhakti: I am just a crazy fan girl, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not owned by me, nor is anything associated with it. *taps foot awaiting Dragonfly*

*Dragonfly appears*

DF: On with the fict!

Baka and Bishounen:

Chapter 4: Business as Usual

            They say rumors spread like wild fire, but they forgot to mention they are also as damaging. A gay CEO was abnormal, or at least, to the general public, and abnormal was unknown and unknown was not to be trusted. In other words, stocks would fall and business men would grumble. The media had made its way to Kaiba before he could leave the store. Kaiba was lucky, the camera worshiped him, and he made a public appearance right out side the store to explain the misunderstanding. His laugh sounded genuine, like his company's future didn't rely on this one conversation, he was pulling this off better then Bill Clinton. 

"Well, usually "you could do better" refers to relationships, but it just wasn't the case. I was simply going over whom I was inviting to my little get to together, tomorrow in fact, some friends from school, Joseph Wheeler, along with his sister, and other local accomplished duelists, like Yugi Motou. Obviously my little brother thinks I can make better friends then some average kids, but all rich kids, really long to be average I think, and I also think his sister is well above average" When lying, stay as close to the truth as possible, "and as for "but he's a boy" well-" here there was a perfect movie star laugh, "My little brother seems to think if I have a party it's going to be like a hip hop music video, you know, with girls everywhere, but I'm striving more towards a classic event, maybe I'm part of a dying breed" Another array of charismatic looks, but still instilled with the his coldness, Kaiba doubted his heart would ever really thaw, it was freezer burned for sure. 

It didn't help that he felt sick inside for claiming that he had feelings for Joseph's little sister. All theses emotions were making him ill. He debated with himself again. She was the only girl whose existence was known to him, and he knew she was just under his age. On the outside he appeared to be a hopelessly romantic CEO. Well, perhaps that was where he was headed, but now they knew very little about what his reality was, the only person who he wanted to know about his reality was Joey. He just hoped that he could run a company and try to play his game, one that he was beginning to find stupid and pointless, but the nagging was still there, and if he didn't make it stop he knew that he wouldn't even be able to run a lemonade stand. He shouldn't have ventured so blindly into this mess, and now, it was much too late.  

Serenity was also a way to get to Joey, he needed Joey to show up, and Serenity was a dumb school girl in Kaiba's books, so there wouldn't be any difficulty there. He let out a smirk because he was using her, but to the outside world it was because he admired some plain girl, some girl that could be half a million other girls who would be watching a press release with Seto Kaiba. This is actually going to be good for business mused Kaiba, still smirking as he left the podium. Now everyone saw Seto Kaiba as the prince from a fairy tale. The party could be taken right out of a story book, perfect to deceive and sooth the fickle masses. 

            The invitations were already being sent, Kaiba was paging his computer as he left. The only problem was that to cover his ass, Joey wheeler would probably never speak to him, and he'd probably be just as disillusioned as everyone by the press release, and Kaiba had to act so damn nice on screen! Everyone would think he'd turned over a new leaf or some disgusting puke like that. The media had gotten all over him before he could make a plan, and that was the first thing that popped into his head. He'd make it work though. He was furious now, which wasn't that great for publicity. At least the heat would die down after, the get together.

Kaiba cancelled any meets he had and stormed off to his work shop. He vented his rage by fiercely devoting himself to his inventions, unfortunately, his brain was working a lot slower, and he continuously made mistake and broke things. He snapped, grabbed a crow bar, and obliterated what had taken months or years to construct. He didn't stop on a few inventions, but totaled tables and cabinets, and what ever was unfortunately in his way, he tore the place apart. He was lying on the floor in the wreckage after all his rage was expressed. He'd needed to vent, and not being able to let any body know about it this time forced him to destroy some of his most cherished possessions. They could be rebuilt, and the plans still remained, but, just the fact that he'd lost control scared him. The game wasn't fun anymore. His goal seemed so far away. He'd ruined everything. When it came down to his publicity or Joey he'd chosen the tens of thousands of cold people who never would really care, versus his hopes for love. But what were his chances… really. They seemed so slim now. 

            At this Kaiba blinked. He realized that Joey or Yugi would never give up at this moment. He was almost sent flying off a roof because he thought that there was but one way out. Some where deep down inside Seto Kaiba there was a new found hope left, one that was stifled before he was mind crushed, and afraid to take flight afterwards, one that now forced him to stand up, call the maids, and leave, to find Joey.

            Just as he left the building he saw Mokuba sneaking in through the gate. "Mokuba! What are you doing here? How long have you been able to do that?"

            Mokuba ignored his brother somewhat and stated "You lied to all those people! How could you?"

            "They wouldn't understand Mokuba, you didn't even understand" Kaiba covered his mouth like a dramatic scene from a soap opera. He just insulted his little brother. The game couldn't do this to him, could it? Damn this trouble!

            Mokuba was upset by his brother scolding him. "I don't deserve this, just because you're a fag-!" At this Mokuba ran off, tears burning in his eyes, he was young, and didn't know how deeply he had just hurt his Big Brother.

            Kaiba had never felt so alone in his entire life. Suddenly he was isolated. He never knew his inner pain could actually increase to such dizzying heights.  He couldn't even manage a response to Mokuba. He was suddenly filled with the urge to run to the happy go lucky blonde right now, cry on his shoulder, and tell him, everything. 

He had a deep feeling that Joey could make it better. But that was what caused all this pain in the first place. Kaiba was dazed, confused, upset, and the rage was back. He was glad Mokuba wasn't around any longer, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, the only person in the world he wanted to see in fact, was the Chihuahua, he wanted his smile, his scowl, anything. There was something, something about him that Kaiba needed. He couldn't even say what it was but he was willing to give up everything he knew to find out.  Kaiba pounded his fist into the window of the guard post by the gate in anger. There hadn't been a guard since he bought the place. Some how, within he found an unopened bottle of hard liquor. Getting drunk wouldn't actually solve his problems, but they would be warded away wouldn't they? Normally Kaiba would have seen alcohol as doom, wasteful destruction, but if he didn't do something he would find a more violent way to solve his dilemma. He tore the lid off against the gate and took a sip. It was going to be a long night, though he might not remember much of it.


	5. Dis is Real?

B: Someone do the disclaimer.

Kaiba: There is no way I am going to announce something stupid like "Bhakti does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything associated with it"!

B: Thank you!

Df: On with the fict!

B: What the- okay, yeah.

Df: No, the last thing that anyone says has to be "On with the fict!"

B: Fine then!

Df: *sweatdrops*

Baka and Bishounen:

Chapter 5: Dis is Real.

Joey chewed on the pizza crust. It was the last remnants of the last slice. 

Tristan grumbled about how he should have been left the last piece since it was his party and Tea flicked on the TV, ignoring them. Yugi was downstairs bringing up more drinks since Joey spilled his after Tristan brought up Battle City. He had to keep more control over himself, because at anything that remotely resembled conversation about Kaiba he became jumpy. Luckily, Yugi was the only one to really notice.

The TV's broadcast was what really struck him though. 

"Seto Kaiba is here today; a popular CEO, especially among many duelist fan girls, but the fan girls may be dismayed, because question about his sexuality have been raised."

Tristan laughed, "I can't believe they had the word 'raised' and 'sexuality' in the same sentence on TV!"

Tea just glared at him and told him to watch, because they knew Seto Kaiba and something like him being straight or not was important.

             "Yeah, for black mail." said Tristan who was still in his joking mood.

            Tea laughed along with him this time, but Joey was frozen still. He dropped the pizza crust to the floor and was entirely engrossed in the television program.

            "Just now Seto Kaiba's younger brother has been reported to have said the following: 'Ew, but big brother, Joey wheeler is a boy. And it's Joey Wheeler. You could do better no matter what. What is wrong with you?' These reports could ruin the young CEO's career, and we'll have him on the screen after these messages. Can he really deny this? Find out when we return."

             "Oh Joey, looks like some one likes you!" this time, it was Tea's turn to make the crack. 

            Joey felt himself turning pale. It couldn't really be happening could it? He'd lost any remote hope of Kaiba actually having feelings for him; the guy was like a brick wall. Sure, this would be his dream come true, but he could hardly conceive of it actually being more then just that a dream. 

"I umm" was all that Joey could stammer. "I have… ta go study for… erm… de math test dat's tomorrow, I nearly fergot, I'll see you guys at school den, sheesh, my dad is going to kill me if I fail math ya know.."

             "But Joey! The math test was today, and you never even showed up!" stated Tristan as he shot Joey a confused look.

            Joey just shook his head and raced for the door. As he was leaving he plowed into Yugi who yelped as he toppled all the drinks and snacks he'd gathered from the kitchen. Unlike his usual self, Joey didn't spare the time to help clean up. He couldn't let his friends in on his secret, and it was beginning to shine a bit. He'd take it pretty hard if his hopes were raised up like this and Kaiba managed to shrug the whole situation off, and he didn't feel like having his heart broken in front of his pals. He knew Kaiba would shrug the situation off. 

            Yugi also gave Joey a questioning look as Joey raced out the door. When Tea and Tristan came down the stairs to help him clean up he asked, "What got into Joey?"

            Tristan could only say that it was because of a rumor that Kaiba liked him. "It doesn't really make too much sense if you ask me, I mean, that's got to be the first time Joey has forgotten it's the weekend."

            Tea came to the rescue when she said, "Think about it you guys; wouldn't Seto Kaiba having a crush on you freak you out?"

            Tristan burst out laughing and Yugi chuckled along, although, he knew that wasn't the case, at least it would give Joey a chance to tell them on his own, and that was a good thing.  

            What remained of the group watched the end of the news flash, Seto made it pretty convincing that he wasn't gay, and they all appeared to be invited to a cool party and Kaiba's mansion. 

"But why is it tomorrow? We didn't even get invitations yet," Thought Tea out loud. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. 

            Yugi answered it and two red envelopes were personally delivered, along with two blue ones. 

            "What are they?" Questioned Tea, and the question was visible in Tristan's face as well.

            Yugi chuckled as he opened the one for him. "They're the invites. These must be for you guys, they are just guest invitations, but of course we'll chose you"

            "We?" asked Tea, giving Yugi a funny look.

            Yugi nodded and showed her the other invite. "It's Joey's"

            "I wonder how he knew where to find us, it's kind of creepy" said Tristan as he looked out the window.

            Tea just rolled her eyes and just said, "It's Seto Kaiba."

            Meanwhile Joey ran down the street. He'd never wanted to get to his house so badly. He jammed the keys into the door and shoves it open; he tripped over the trash that blocked the hallways. He nearly choked on the stuffy smell of the place. He hollered to his dad that he was home. No answer. 

"Dad?!" a rush struck Joey. What if he'd had a heart attack and died? Would he be upset or freed? Were things he'd never thought were possible all happening today? 'I wanna million dollars, I wanna million dollars… if Kaiba and me got together that might just be possible too! Ah!'

"Joe! Joe is that you? Come watch TV with your dad! The world wrestling championships are on! You used to love wrestling!"

So his father hadn't passed on. He didn't feel happy or sad, numb. "I'd love to, but my friend's dad is a real ass-hole, and I gotta help him out." When lying, don't tread away from the truth. 

He realized now that he missed the Seto Kaiba interview completely, and would have to catch it on the 12 o' clock news, when his dad had fallen asleep, or passed out. He left his father there, with him laughing manically at a kitty litter advertisement… he almost felt sorry for him, almost. 

He wandered down the darkened streets making his way back to the Turtle Game Shop. He gazed up at the lights in the shop and was pondering what the gang thought when suddenly he was interrupted by a looming figure. Fright rippled through the blonde, and he pulled back into the shadows. "Who-who's there?" stammered Joey. 

"J-Joey? Oh, it's you?" A familiar laugh echoed through the night. A laugh he loved and hated, this time warped with drunkenness.

"Kaiba?!"

____

Bhakti: Next chapter? "What do you do with a drunken Seto?"


	6. What Do You Do with a Drunken Seto?

Disclaimer: I no own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor the associated stuff. 

Dragonfly: Like your going to get away with not having me say 'on with the fict' by having a… normal-like disclaimer. Now! On with the fict!

Baka and Bishounen:

Chapter 6: What do you do with a drunken Seto?

            Kaiba cursed to himself. How did he recognize him so quickly? He had tried to disguise his voice. Maybe it just made him sound more drunken. It really didn't matter that Joey recognized him, as long as no one else did. He glanced away from Joey's questioning look, knowing it would be increased once Joey actually saw him in the light. He looked down at his, cloths. He staggered out of the way of the lights of a car that passed, not yet. He cursed his limited movement.

It had been a bad idea. 

He'd taken a few swigs of, what ever that crude alcoholic substance but then abandoned the bottle, along with the drinking idea, and raced to his limo, and was driven to his house where, he made a rush order. He had a better idea; he decided that he wanted to give up being Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba couldn't admit his feelings for Joey. Seto Kaiba was cold, and everyone was watching him. 

He was going to prove that he was willing to give up everything he knew to discover this one mystery. That's what he was going to do.

No one would ever consider Seto feminine. It was actually this macho nature that made him make the decision in the first place. It was his problem, and he was the one who couldn't deal with it anymore, so he had to make a change, a big one. One step was all that Seto needed to take to bath his entire form in light.

He was wearing a dress. It was modeled on the invader of the Throne's dress, and it shimmered for and instant before Seto was reemerged in the dark. His eyes were accentuated with eye liner, but that was the only sign of make up. 

Joey stammered "Kaiba? I think der is seriously something wrong here, are you drunk or something?". A dress? He couldn't imagine what Kaiba was thinking, and only felt concern for him. Something was sending Kaiba over the edge, and he had a feeling it was him. Maybe he could just tell Kaiba how he felt for him, and he'd go back to himself? He couldn't really think straight. He was defiantly not thinking straight. If he were straight he wouldn't be fighting with the restriction his pants were making… Dat dress, so damn revealing… certainly not made for a guy… Joey tried to say something, but was terrified it would come out as a moan. So he just gazed at the darkened figure… stunned.

Kaiba was panicked; Joey's stunned face was the absolution of the last thing he wanted to happen. Maybe he was testing Joey, if he could accept this, this mad dash into insanity, this worst case scenario; he felt that maybe he could except Seto Kaiba as well… couldn't anyone? Could he?

"Kaiba, I don't know what's up with you, I think dis media stress has got you down,  don't worry, I don't think you love me" He defeated the last shred of his once brilliant hope, because, no matter how valuable his hope was, Kaiba's well being was seemed more important to him. "But um, getting drunk about it wasn't the best idea, you know, most everybody believes you're not gay, so don't worry about it! But dey will if dey see yous like dis… why don'tcha come on in to de game shop? Yuge understands pretty well everything!"

Kaiba's eyes flickered when Joey stated that he didn't think Kaiba loved him. Something was hidden in those pools of liquid chocolate. He could leave Joey there. He had Joey's full attention, and he was concerned, but was the blonde simply showering him with that plethora of friendship?  He needed to see what was hidden in those puppy eyes… submerged could be longing, or could be… hatred. He might be trying not to hate you Kaiba. "I'm not feeling so well" was all Kaiba could manage. Both boys were trying their hardest to protect themselves. Kaiba didn't want to be led, and nursed, and to befriend Joey. He couldn't be sure if Joey felt anything near what he felt for him, why couldn't it have been a girl, it would have been so much more simple, 'I'm Seto Kaiba, let's talk'

Joey gazed at Kaiba as he apparently weighted the pros and cons, he wasn't just looking at Kaiba, Joey was enthralled. He'd done it a thousand times before, but now Seto was just standing there, so close, but mentally obviously far away, which granted Joey a moment to even peer into the oceans that were Seto's eyes, but he was caught like a deer in head lights when Seto snapped out of his thought process. 

The secret was there, and he missed it! He looked on Joey sadly as he watched the very end of an expression he couldn't puzzle out. "What are you looking at?" It wouldn't mean anything if he followed Joey into that house. But that was the bad part wasn't it? It wouldn't mean anything.

"Yous looked kind of lost…" it was true anyways.

Why was this so damn difficult? "I um… My limo will be here any second; I'll just step inside for a minute…" 

A minute, a second, Joey couldn't believe that, the nerve of that guy to never accept help, even drunk! "Kaiba, your gunna come to de Game shop, and your gunna change into- something decent, and then your going to sleep off dis drunkenness, your not taking off in a limo, staggering home alone, and probably scaring the shit out of your little brother, you hear me?" Joey didn't think he'd done anything that frightening in his life.

"Okay Joey, you win" Letting someone else win, was going to make him win, so Joey wasn't really wining right? He wasn't losing right?  It was perfect, even if Joey didn't like him now, he would, he'd make it impossible to resist, that's what he'd do, he could do anything couldn't he? He could let Joey win too. He could blame being drunk later. He was glad Joey didn't do anything stupid like try to support him as he walked, not too gracefully, to the game shop, where Joey causally slunk into the back door, and led Seto to the bathroom with out anyone being the wiser. 

Joey couldn't believe his luck. Kaiba actually listening to him, that was a once and a life time experience, he'd regret not liking someone he had a chance with after Kaiba left, but for now, there was the painful search for any hope, or maybe the searching was only him gazing at Seto,  just trying to hold a part of Kaiba, if he could only have a trail of images trapped in his memory, it was something, he was starved, and if bread and water was all that was being served, he could at least survive. 

-Bhakti: That's this chapter! But next chapter will be better of course, even better then Seto's pretty dress, because, he has to change out of the dress… he.he.he… Think about how Kawaii he'd be in Joey's cloths! Or… well, read and review!!!! Next chapter: "Not Locked"


	7. Not Locked

 Disclaimer:  If I could do a disclaimer do you think you critics would pass me by? Because you know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I could just own it, If could just write it, I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer tonight, it's always times like these that I think I should write original stuff and I wonder if it would make people more happy, because everything is so wrong and this story don't belong living in your precious memory, because I need reviews, and I miss reviews, I wonder if I could do a disclaimer do you think you critics would pass me by? Because you know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I could just own it tonight, and I and I don't own anything associated with it, and I and I don't own 1000 miles either.

Df: *is playing a piano in the back of a pick-up truck* On With The Fiction, Tonight!

Inspiration: this story has potential (Rebd!) and if I finish it! Victory! (Bewd!) One can't live with out the other really. 

**Baka and Bishounen: **

**Chapter seven:**

**"Not Locked"**

            Joey was quick to hand Kaiba a set of over sized cloths that would be a snug fit on his peer. Kaiba grabbed them and stalked off into the bathroom, flinching at the warmth of the other boy's hand. It meant too much to him, wanted more, and he couldn't place why, and he couldn't place why he couldn't have it either. Why couldn't this one little person like him? Love him? He pushed these thoughts away, and he found his thoughts gratefully distracted the image in the mirror. ****

Kaiba smirked. If someone had told him he'd be changing out of a dress into Joey Wheeler's cloths yesterday, he would have arranged for them to be in a hospital by now.  

            The CEO slipped off the sparkling dress and thanked what ever gods look after young millionaires that he'd at least retained the sense to keep on his boxers. He took one moment to admire them, custom made BewD boxers; he was such a spoilt brat sometimes!

            The little moment of vanity was interrupted by none other than Tristan Taylor. The poor kid had only wanted to use the john and got a lot more then what he bargained for.  There was Seto, Dress in one hand, Joey's shirt in the other, in his boxers, looking down at his behind. "Tea! What'd you slip into my coffee?" was the spike hair boy's only response, and he walked away, denying that the scenario ever happened, but he also left the door wide open, for the viewing pleasure of both Yugi and Joey.  Yugi leaped, he was practically on Joey's shoulders. Joey had explained that Kaiba was having troubles and that he needed to stay at the game shop for a while… but he was not prepared for BewD boxers, miraculously, thanks to lightning fast reflexes on Kaiba's part, the dress was concealed. . Joey's only response to this was a dazed gaze, he was disarmed completely. 

            Kaiba smirked as he closed the door again. _Good puppy. _

            Yugi tried to uphold to his innocence, but it failed dearly and he collapsed laughing. Only his greatest rival could cause this, it wasn't a regular occurrence; he began laughing uncontrollably at what his greatest rival had been reduced to. Every time Yugi had quelled up, evil, be it a thought or the wish to do something wrong, every thing he bottled up within him came out in this moment, the laughter was semi-hysteric now, people were like volcanoes, some took out their angst gradually, and some bottled it up, now the cap popped and Yugi was lying on his side spewing the darkest laughter. After he'd gotten it out, these were replaced by tears, tears of relief, and tears of the shock of the potential of evil, even Yugi had.

            Joey was once again stunned. He was terrified, of Kaiba and now Yugi, the most important people to him in the world were now very clearly complicated and flawed, just like he was. 

            He listening to the laughter and then the sobbing, having just slipped a faded green coat on, Kaiba was surprised for a moment. He'd had his break downs too, and was probably the most capable to understand Yugi at the moment, it was rather ironic to him. How he had so much in common with these opposites. 

            Tea came down the stairs when she heard Yugi. She had no clue was to what was going on. She was greeted by two very different sights. One was Yugi crumpled on the floor with Joey trying to give him all the emotional support he could, and the other one was even more captivating. It was Kaiba. He emerged from the Bathroom robed in Joey's comfortable and sloppy cloths, his hair were mangled from changing. He appeared like a dream, like who she could have imagined was the holder of Yami yugi's voice before she'd seen him. It was Kaiba, millionaire, smirk, and piercing eyes, but he held the glowing essences of person who was kind and friendly. For one moment, he looked like perfection. But it was destroyed by the real attitude of Kaiba "I look as disdainful as all of you now, I knew there was a reason not to fit in"

            In fact, Kaiba was simply fulfilling the need to regain a sense of him, he felt so different in Joey's cloths surrounded by Joey's energy, and even Joey's life. Joey was but a meagre three feet from him.

            Yugi got to his feet, and wiped his face on his sleeve as inconspicuously as possible. Kaiba seemed to be making it clear that he noticed, but remarkably, didn't say anything at all. He got to his feet and simply stated "Jou's so funny he'll make you laugh until you cry! You should have heard it" He saw Tea's face light up a bit. She believed him.

            "What kind of joke was it this time Joey?!" asked Tea with good humour. "Don't tell me it was another one that degraded women, I'm really sick of those"

            Joey smirked. He was rather fond at his brilliant covers. "'fraid so Tea. Don't suppose you want to hear it?"

            Tea grimaced. "No Joey!"

            Kaiba felt a smirk begging to come across his face 'I do' he was screaming to say, that's what he usually would say… but he knew what Joey was trying to  protecting Yugi, and Kaiba found he was unable to interfere. _I'll get him some other time, one way or another. _But these acts of kindness had a toll; he'd had enough of Joey for one night. He'd found out what he needed to know didn't he? He wasn't seeing things when Joey glazed over like Kaiba was some kind of new pizza toping, but there was something missing. He needed to close the deal. He was fighting a battle between his ego and his heart. _Joey was the one who made it beat again, not the rapid pace that you get in an engaging duel, this was different, light, and delicious- His ego cut his thoughts off though. He needed to go. "I'll be going now" was all he voiced, and he headed for the door. _

            Joey almost hadn't noticed Kaiba's departure announcement. "But-"

            Kaiba knew what he was going to say, and must have for some reason cared what the drunk story could do to his reputation if even a few people heard. "I'm good now thank you very much, and I'm leaving."

            "Not by yourself your not"

            Yugi's interest was captivated. They were very interesting. There was always a struggle, so constant, that it had long since become unclear what they were struggling over, or it varied, it could even be about love right now. 

            To Tea, partially distracted by wondering where Tristan went, not knowing it was to vomit in the other bathroom, only saw Joey's action as friendship, and concern. _It's great that these two could maybe put their past behind them and become friends!_

"I don't need anyone's help" That was his ego, his heart wanted to take the puppy for a walk. But he pushed himself away and out of the building, and away from the _golden angel? These strange thoughts made him wonder if he really did want to get in touch with his heart. _

            Joseph Wheeler would not be stopped that easily, and he followed Kaiba out into the night.

~*~

Bhakti: Kawaii! *glomps self* There will obviously be lots of development in the next chapter. The next chapter is "Out of the Blue, and into the Night". 


	8. Out of the Blue and Into the Night

Disclaimer: Bhakti: Another one? Shesh! I wasn't empowered by Seto Plushies… Okay, guess what?! I don't own Yugioh! OR anything associated with it! *gasp* 

Df: Eh, on with the fic. Doc!

Bhakti: -_-" I don't own bugs bunny either…

Author's notes: Hmm, it seems there is no proper way I can respond to all my beautiful responses… except that you have a high interest in Seto in a dress, it was inspired by this drawing of him… he has really darkened eyes like eyeliner... I think Seto and the dress were cool, and I wrote it… I'm still amazed by that, oh, and "Video Girl" is the movie from the Manga… the one that was censored, yeah ^_^, oh and Koinu is puppy, and it has the word Koi in it! Oh, and the only OTHER way to respond to you all is… *smirks*

**Baka and Bishounen:**

**Chapter 8:**

**"Out of the blue and into the night"**

****

            Joey ran, because of concern, attachment, and sheer lust. The last thought really stung him. It sounded like something from that Video Girl movie. The thing was that when you stripped away the bullshit, there was a lot of lust. Not just for the strength,  glorious piercing eyes, and dramatic locks of the dark brown like the most delicious coffee beans, just as addictive too, not just that. But a craving to be rained upon by that sharp personality; he longed to hold his attention, his emotions, his love, which was the strongest lust of all, calling for attention, held back for too long. Well tonight, the flood gates swung back and he was racing with all that energy that had been put aside. 

            Kaiba ran because he was winning the game, every step that Joey was taking towards him was success; he felt it, every step.  Joey's aura of caring lifted him, Almost too well, he was nearly out of site of the other runner, so he ducked into a convenient alley way, and paused behind a dumpster and waited until the sound of hyperventilating filled his ears, pup's panting was giving him away. In one quick smooth movement, much like the one he pulled on Joey in Duellist Kingdom, he yanked the slighter boy towards him and into the shadows, he actually misjudged Joey's weight in the darkness and sent them both tumbling to the alley ground. He held onto every grasping moment, as both boys tried to regain their composure. 

            They were both thinking about how close they felt, yet, how miraculously distant they were, they both felt like they were living in a paradox, and both got fed up instantaneously. Both they're faces glided towards each other. The force that droved their faces together at that moment made Joey's nose make a resounding crack. The kiss was never reached, the shroud of doubt fell upon both of them, the moment of clarity shattered like Joey's nose seemed to be, and there was even blood. 

            Joey let out a yell and finally managed to sit up.

Kaiba's response was only that of standing up and brushing himself off, but he betrayed himself "I'm sorry!"

            Joey could only blink, holding his blooded nose in place. "What?" which came out as more of a "Vhad?" then anything else. 

            Kaiba simply returned the blink. _What was he supposed to say? _"We'd better get that looked after…."

            Joey ignored him. "You're sorry?" He felt a shot of courage race through him. "You care?"

            Kaiba's reaction looked as though he were Mokuba Kaiba, and not Seto Kaiba. His face was open, near tears, his voice had been lost. He used all his strength to nod a response. 

            Joey's eyes widened in realization, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the other boy, who knelt by him and let out a sob. 

            It had been so hard to come this far. He was so relieved. He was so in love.  The blonde could accept his weakest… he could even feel the warm caring… his blonde loved him back. There was no longer a gap, no distance to cross. Victory had snuck into the alley way, and formed into a childlike expression, and to celebrate its self, gentle white snow started to fall from the heavens, and the cold caress of the snow flakes stirred something in Kaiba, made him a man again, and gave him courage. He lifted up his head, and pulled Joey into a soft, warm, explosive, kiss, sending electricity through both their bodies. The sweet kiss lasted only a few moments, in the snow, in the silence, the world had stopped for them, it was chaste, it held more beauty then either boy had experienced up until now. The rest of the world was white and shut out, it was just them. They sat there for a few minutes, or was it hours, neither was sure, nothing was spoken, not thing more needed to be spoken. 

            Joey was snapped back into reality when he saw the white snow covered in blood. _What the heck! Then his memories dawned on him "My nose"_

            Kaiba looked up, concern hardly masked. "Come on" said Kaiba, as he practically picked Joey from the ground. 

            They wandered in the deafening snow for quite sometime. Joey strayed close to Kaiba, but they both had drifted off a little. There was still no talking, but the silence just made it clearer to hear each other's expressions. Every so often one hand would bump into another, they both marvelled at the joy they had just by doing so, by the time they reached the clinic it had developed into a complicated game, but it was cut short when they entered the building. They were in reality again. 

            The piercing voice of the lady doctor made Kaiba realize how tired he was. His thoughts were becoming vague. How far was his house? How was Joey getting home? What work had he abandoned? The seemingly endless line of problems was cut off by the doctor's voice.

            "It's only a sprain, this bandage will help it heal, and may I ask what caused the injury?"

            Joey was surprised by the look of suspicion the doctor shot Kaiba. He felt the sick feeling of doubt oozing back, pooling in the pit of his stomach, memories of the way Kaiba acted in Duellist Kingdoms. . "Look lady, this here is my friend s'stop bein' so paranoid n' do your job" Affirmations always help. 

            Kaiba smiled. It really looked like a smirk, but he'd long since abandoned any other way of expressing joy, but inside, it was a smile. 

            Back into the white silent world, that radiated a feeling like anything was possible, this time Kaiba broke the silence. "You've looked after me, so, I'm going to return the favour. I'm not sending you out in this by yourself. You can stay at the mans- at my house."

            Joey was tempted to accept, but he knew that there would still be media rats all around, and it just wouldn't look good. "I'll tell ya what; I'll walk home from here. It's about half way from the shop to your house, I think you c'n handle the rest of de way"

            Kaiba simply nodded in agreement, and smirked again, and turned, then waved, then faded into the distance. Joey stood there watching Kaiba fade away like an apparition, not noticing that Kaiba was walking backwards to behold as much of his little golden puppy as possible. Kaiba really hated leaving him there too, but he had also realized it was for the best. 

            The Kaiba mansion was even more quite then the snow filled city had been. Kaiba crept around trying not to wake Mokuba. He found his little brother asleep on the couch, a game controller in one hand. He'd been waiting for Kaiba's return… He picked up his little brother and carried him up to the child's bedroom, wondering if he could ever properly understand his big brother. After placing the small prince in the king sized bed, he walked the single flight of stairs to the top floor of the mansion, his bedroom. It was where he escaped from the computers, from the stress, from the world. It was where he dreamed and collected his thoughts, and it was where he got the few hours of rest that he ran on. He pondered if it would be where he took his koinu one day…


	9. Duel 2

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Yugioh! Or even anything associated with it. That's right! I disclaim it!

Df: On with the fic.

Bhakti: Poor Jou-kun… 

**Baka and Bishounen:**

**Chapter 9: Duel 2**

Joey walked home in the now driving snow. He hoped Kaiba was alright. He was in a dream, high on a feel. Kaiba really actually liked him, there were no jokes or games or hurts. It was real. He was beaming, lost in the game of light and darkness that the snow was playing with the street lights. He was practically dancing back to the game shop. This made him laugh too. He'd missed half of Tristan's birthday for this, but it was a once in a life time opportunity, and everything else had fell through miraculously. He felt like singing, or painting a picture, or watching an old sappy war movie on that historical channel... TV!  He'd forgotten! The rest of the interview! His doubts welled up. But they couldn't overwhelm him. Nothing could now. Kaiba cared about him, but what had he said? 

Joey raced into the building, flew up the stairs, glanced in the room where his friends were sprawled out, saw they had left him a bed. They gave him a feeling of warmth, but that feeling just dragged out his other emotions. He quickly dived for the TV, and flicked it on, changed it to the news channel and waited. He checked the clock. 12:07.

He was forced to watch tens of pointless news articles, things he'd already read in the paper, things that didn't affect him. But finally, just before he was about to turn in for the night, the moment he'd been waiting for arrived, the repeat of the interview with the boy behind the BewD.

"Just now Seto Kaiba's younger brother has been reported to have said the following: 'Ew, but big brother, Joey wheeler is a boy. And it's Joey Wheeler. You could do better no matter what. What is wrong with you?' These reports could ruin the young CEO's career, and we'll have him on the screen after these messages. Can he really deny this? Find out when we return."

"Yeah, yeah I heard this" Joey responded to the television. He was running out of patience. He wanted to see Kaiba on TV. He didn't even worry about what Kaiba had to say anymore, it didn't mean anything to him! He knew Kaiba cared!

"Well, usually 'you could do better' refers to relationships, but it just wasn't the case. I was simply going over whom I was inviting to my little get to together, tomorrow in fact, some friends from school, Joseph Wheeler, along with his sister, and other local accomplished duellists, like Yugi Motou". _My sister_; He couldn't figure out the stunt Kaiba was up to. Wasn't what he said enough?

Kaiba continued on the television screen. "Obviously my little brother thinks I can make better friends then some average kids, but all rich kids, really long to be average I think-" 'A LITTLE OVER DRAMATIC DER KAIBA?!'Joey was screaming in his head. It annoyed him that Kaiba called him average, but it really burned to hear him say that about Yugi. 

"And I also think his sister is well above average" Joey was send into shock. The situation was a lot more delicate then he'd admit before. His eyes filled with tears. 'Why'd Kaiba say dat… if he has _any_ concern for Joey at all he would _never _say that. Joey felt his heart ripping. The loss of the duel in the shadow realm didn't hurt this much. Nothing had. Kaiba really didn't care. It was just a game, there still was pain, and the joke was on him. Kaiba had toyed with him; Kaiba'd known that Joey hadn't seen this yet… and Kaiba had planned out the most hurtful thing possible, it had to be. Kaiba had been drunk, brutal, and had noticed Joey's feelings for him. It was all a lie. Joey blinked. All his doubts had existed for a reason. _Never_ had his trust been so destroyed. How could he have believed a dress wielding drunken… son of a bitch? No. He wouldn't give Kaiba that. Dogs were better. Dogs didn't play mind games; they tried not to break hearts. Kaiba was just a monster. Joey's love for him had been blown out like a flickering candle. He should have known not to trust that sick bastard. Joey couldn't even hear the last part of the interview. He'd been tricked, the worst trick yet. He felt used up and defeated, Once again. Just when he thought they could be friends, in love. 

 "and as for "but he's a boy" well-" here there was a perfect movie star laugh, "My little brother seems to think if I have a party it's going to be like a hip hop music video, you know, with girls everywhere, but I'm striving more towards a classic event, maybe I'm part of a dying breed" Another array of charismatic looks, but still instilled with the his coldness.

Joey was storming off. He couldn't stay the night any longer. He needed to be alone. God, He needed to cry. Suddenly his brain tuned into the interview. "Event?" the idea made Joey laughed darkly. Kaiba really wanted him through the ringer, the other boy must want him dead, he was probably passed out from laughing so hard in his big fat mansion right about now, or passed out from too much booze, or both. He picked up his invite that was still lying on the table. "I don't think so you bastard!" He had a hushed raged voice. He tore the letter in two. The hurt ended there. 

Joey was mortified, "Serenity!"

"What is it big brother? This is the neatest thing that has ever happened to me! You're not going to ruin it just because you don't get along with Seto Kaiba are you?"

"You do not understand, that guy is practically out for my life! He's just doing this to get to me!"

Serenity's eyes welled with tears. "How dare you big brother! How could you say that! I thought you weren't selfish"

It was finalized. There was no getting through to her. He was only hurting her. There were no options. Just like Kaiba too. Joey's face contorted at the thought. He knew Kaiba knew that he wouldn't let his sister go there alone. Sick ass jerk, yeah, love makes your life perfect alright, perfectly miserable. 

"Come on big brother! I'm old enough to judge for myself! I'll be okay!" Serenity was still trying to convince him.

I couldn't even judge… but there still remained the fact that there was no choice. "I'll go. But'cha gotta believe me that he's up t'no good!"

"Hurray! I knew I could count on you bro!" Serenity was just beaming. It sort of reminded him of how he felt just before midnight. It scared him. He was having trouble zoning into what she was saying. "…And he helped Tea out with his card, and he let us all onto battle ship, and he does have an image to keep up you know"

Yesterday he might have believed her. "Let's just go" and with that, they boarded the Northridge Bus. The name riled him because it was named for the very ridge that the Kaiba mansion lay upon, waiting for them at the end of the line. Joey was prepared though. He wouldn't get hurt this time. He might even get revenge. 

____

I leave you with this my friends. The weekend is over. I might not update for a week ^_^"  

The next chapter is "Which Jounouchi?" (That's Katsuya and Shizuka's last name in the Japanese series, Joey and Serenity. ^_^")


	10. Which Jounouchi?

            Bhakti: *looks at Joey* I know something you don't know!

            Joey: I KNOW you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything associated with it! Okay? Y' made it pretty darn obvious.

            Bhakti: *anime falls*

            Dragonfly: On with the fict!

**Baka and Bishounen:******

**Chapter 10: Which Jounouchi?******

** ******

            ** Kaiba had a huge smile resting on his face. He wasn't dreaming. Dreams were wonderful, where his hopes hid. They were, however, not superior to what he was pondering. That night, his dreams had become memories. Dreams had become solid and tangible. Sure, he had achieved dreams before, but they just trophies compared to Joey's affection. Kaiba's smile twitched. _Better then trophies? ___**

The annoyance almost forced him to wake. He was trying to love himself when he gained trophies, and maybe make some people happy--It wasn't like he wanted to make everyone miserable, he just came first. 

Kaiba Corp, Kaibaland. They were all achieved dreams, and all of them didn't compare to Jou. His love for himself and the love of the masses were nothing like the love of Joey Artemis Wheeler. Artemis… even his name reminded him of love, Artemis, an archer. Kaiba's grin stretched. Joey must have been in cahoots with Cupid…

All he had to do around Jou was be around him, and that made him happy, it had to be love. He didn't have to struggle anymore, and everything made sense without having to fry his mind over it. _They fit together, they were a set they were- _Chess was brought to Kaiba's mind and instantly he was engulfed in pain. Chess had kindled his old dreams. It was now coming back to haunt him. _They were Black and White. _Struggles never end, but there is always hope. _ They were both shades, both extremes, and both blind. In the pitch black or looking into the sun, both were blind. What were they together? Grey? Grey expanded over the whole shade scale. White was only one shade and the same for Black. Grey was a million times more powerful then Black or White. All it took was the two shades to come together... But did he really want to become Grey? Black and White made sense, and were logical. Grey was where mistakes were made. Grey was where misunderstandings were created. Miscommunications were grey areas. Maybe Grey wasn't so powerful… White, and Black, they were concentrated, when you dilute something you make that bigger too, but, where was the power… ___

_Where was the power?! Kaiba staggered out of bed. His alarm clock was blank, the house was chilled. The power was out.  Kaiba stood on the ice-cold floor and fought the need to hop about like a mad man to keep his feet from the cold. He got his mind off the cold floor and back into his thoughts. __Chess, it was the beginning of my dreams coming true. Kaiba let a cold laugh ring through the house. There was a dream he sure wished he hadn't pursued. Wasn't it? Dreams had their prices. Devils offered dreams, free dreams in exchange for souls. Had he sold his? Being an important CEO made him a target, and that meant people using Mokuba to get to him. It was like everything he strived to do, was in fact the cause of what he wanted to prevent. It was like a tricky demon's contract. Then again, if he hadn't made that decision, he and Mokuba might have been separated forever. Dreams had costs. It just hurt that you only find out when it's time to pay when the dream crashes to an end, or when you wake up. _

Kaiba laughed gently. If his dreams could awaken, he could dream awake. Focusing on the idealistic beauty of a dream was all fine and dandy, but when it came to creating them, he had to think of all the horrible mishaps that were bound. He had to consider all of the grey between where he was, and where he wanted to be. He let out a sigh and decided that he'd have to take it as it came. He glanced at his watch. He felt his knees giving into an anime fall and just barely regained his balance. It was 3 o'clock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept that long. The guests would be arriving in a few hours, and so would the media. 

A great shudder arose though the mansion and the house came back to life again. Kaiba made a note to get a generator system installed. No power bothered him. He went down the stairs and tripped on the last step as he was met by a glare. 

Kaiba's response was anything but original, "Mokuba."

 Kaiba knew he had to face this. 

"So you decided to wake up. Guests will be here soon." Mokuba was eating a bowl of cereal but didn't break eye contact with his brother.  

"You're mad…" Kaiba couldn't understand. Mokuba, of all people, shouldn't be acting this way. 

"I'm just confused." Mokuba continued with the cereal, but paused to speak. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you keep it such a secret?"

Was THAT what was bothering Mokuba? That he didn't tell Mokuba? It was loss of trust?! Kaiba could hardly believe it. 

"I didn't know! I've never felt like this before! Maybe there was something for Yugi, but, it really wasn't the same."

"That was friendship, Big Brother"

"Oh.."

Friendship was far from Joey's mind. He glanced at the torn letter. He didn't even know if he could get in with it. Maybe he'd be lucky and be sent home.  He glanced outside and saw that the bus was just arriving down the street of the mansion. _Mansion?__ Try-_

"It's a palace!" Serenity exclaimed.

Joey grimaced. He was thinking dungeon. Bright exterior walls and whimsical architecture couldn't hide it. The energy reeked of emptiness and pain. Then again, it was probably just a reflection of how he felt. 

"Oh, come off it! You're not psychic, you know, you don't know it's going to be that bad!"

Joey cocked an eyebrow. "y'aren't psychic, either"

Emerald eyes rolled. "I can see that your upset, Joey, I've heard you talk about Kaiba before and it was never this bad. There's something your not telling me, isn't there?" She spoke like she already knew. 

"You really did get the brains of the family, didn'tcha?" Joey couldn't help but smirk. He knew he had to tell her, he knew it would hurt, but it was for the best. "Kaiba kissed me." There was no need to work around the problem anymore. 

Serenity was surprised, of course, but nothing like her brother had been expecting.  She was silent for a moment, not because she couldn't handle the information, but because she really wanted what was best for Joey. She wanted to be the best little sister to the best big brother. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me." She fell silent. She was still going to that party, not for herself anymore, but because she knew her brother had to face Kaiba. 

Joey blinked as Serenity stepped off of the bus. 

"What 'er you doing?!" he exclaimed furiously as he chased after her.

"We're still going." Her brother needed to settle this, whether Kaiba was good or not, whether he cared about him or not, it wasn't resolved and she saw that. "You have to settle this!"

Joey scowled. "Who taught you about revenge?! Was it Tristan?!"

"No, silly," giggled serenity. "You're confused. That kiss meant something"

Joey's face contorted. "How'd y'know that!"

"You wouldn't care so much if it didn't. A-aa-nd you used to like Yugi." 

Joey yelped in surprise again. "Did he tell you?!"

"I don't miss things now that I can see; I don't take it for granted."

 "And you use this to pry into my personal life?"

Serenity just smiled and responded, "You weren't going to tell me anytime soon, were you?"

"Didn't I JUST tell you?"

Serenity smirked, although it still dripped with innocence and cuteness "All is fair in love and war?" 

Joey was imagining her defeating someone in a duel with that smirk as they approached the gate. Serenity was already holding up her invite to a security camera. Joey was nervous beyond belief and jumped as a voice came over the intercom.

A curt voice barked "And his?" 

Phew! It wasn't Kaiba! _Wait. What did they mean, 'And his?' Did they not recognize him?! ___

Joey yelled at the camera. "Look, Buddy! I'm Joey Wheeler! I came in second place in Duelist Kingdom, and-"

Serenity interrupted him by holding up a taped invite. "Here it is."

"Is that torn?" responded the mechanized voice. 

Joey wasn't holding anything back this time. "YES, IT'S TORN! But it's here ain't it?!"

"One moment, please."

Serenity sighed. "You had to rip it up, didn't you?"

"I shouldn't NEED an invite!" Joey was balling all his emotions into a tight knot of anger.  It was dangerous, and it was showing. 

"President Kaiba," Started the security guard.

"Yes?"

"A Joey Wheeler has arrived with a torn envelope, shall I send him away?"

Kaiba blinked softly, unbeknownst to the guard. "No."

The guard nodded "Alright, Sir."

Kaiba walked to the exit then paused. "By the way, you're fired" 

Joey's head was planted against the intercom. "Did ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" Serenity looked at her brother like there was a scapegoat on his head. 

"Dey left the intercom on…" Joey paused. His anger was washed away by a sea of curiosity and then an ocean of hope. Joey was far away suddenly, eyes glazed over and a lax smile spread across his face. This look was replaced by exaggerated expressions as he was mouthing the words "by the way, you're fired," over and over again. His motor functions were abandoned and he slipped to the ground, still in a daze. 

Serenity laughed as she tried to drag him to his feet. "It isn't over yet, lover boy!"

 In the mean time, Kaiba was racing furiously down the hall. How could they to that to Joey! He wasn't some paperboy! He wasn't some third rate duelist! 

Kaiba froze. Joey had at least _been_ those things.  Kaiba was not a happy camper. At least he got to fire someone today--that took a load off. It didn't save him from the plaguing questions. _Why had Joey ripped his invite? __Was it some sort of accident? Was Joey that clumsy? Was there that much that Kaiba didn't know about him? This also brought up the thought that Joey didn't know anything about him. __THE INTERVIEW! How could he have been so blind! He had gotten to Joey first… but he'd assumed Joey had seen it! __Why? Why? Why!  He definitely hated himself now.  How could he ever love himself again if Joey saw him that way? How could he see himself any other way now? Kaiba's anger was knotting up and wrenching pain. It was dangerous, and it made his whole stomach churn. The anger was being fuelled by questions, too. __If Joey thought that he hated him, why was Joey here?!  Kaiba's eyes flickered. Kaiba realized it was pay time for his dreams. Had he woken up in time? Or were his dreams about to crash to an end?_

___

Bhakti: Jou! You were not supposed to hear that! What the heck!?! He knows?! No! Please! There will be more drama! Don't stop reading! Please?! Jou isn't a total airhead! He doesn't change his mind every ten seconds, and this entire mind changing is going to get him really confused, and when he gets confused he's going to get angry, and Kaiba is already angry! It's about to blow up! And THAT is why the next chapter is "Face Off". I made it clear that all the important characters realize which Jounouchi is the one involved, yes? The party is in the next chapter, I swear! And I'm going to start responding to reviews now! It just took me so long to figure out what review responses were! And I think I'm going to write a duel! You know, since the original show is based around dueling, a lot of emotional things happen in duels, and I know a lot of Seto/Jou's cards, so.. *shrugs*. 

Things to say to reviewers: ^__^! I love you all! 

Terry: I did NOT update soon, Gomen! This morning I woke up with ideas that were relevant to where the story was, go figure! Well, not this morning, but, the day this got written, yeah. 

Malik Chan: Sorry to leave you hanging, you were hanging for a long time; this chapter is extra long for folks like you!

Animage: Jou evesdrops, so, everything is going… to EXPLODE! Wahaha…

Dragonfly: What a strange review, I don't know what the heck you're talking about. Oh, well. Maybe it was angsty and that confused/frustrated you *__* Oh, and you help me a lot with my story, you're smart! *shrugs*

Nieni: He was in a sensitive situation. *cackling is heard*

Renee: It gets worse for Jou. 

Death Blade: I'm not posting this for a full day just because I want you to read it first, but hey, I delayed writing it for a month, so, if people are waiting, they can one little day to get a proof-read version which won't hurt their brains! See? Did you see the mistake in that sentence? I did! I'm going to leave it as an example! Wa. Ha. Ha. Your reviews were so.. full of squees! I thought I was going to die! I want to go back and thank all the people from Chapter 8, but, I would die and be corny! It would take me longer to write chapter 11! ^__^! I really tried to bring some of chapter 8s niceness to chapter 10… God bless English class, eh? 

Taito: Seto didn't do it! Oh yeah, he did! … Keep reading!

Hyatt: O_O Are my characters not believable? *wails* and by the way, my directions depend on how I wake up in the morning, if I had continued to be depressed… there would have been a chapter called "Roulette" and I would have been burned at the stake. In other notes, I may write "Roulette" as a one shot! ^_~ it may actually be successful angst!

Daisy: Ah, c'mon, I didn't write his heart break that well, and SETO DOES LOVE HIM! *laughs happily* *is suddenly dead serious* at the moment. My mood changes, my story changes. *shrugs* don't expect to expect the expected. Make like card-captors? *shrugs*  
  


Angel-belle: You're too kind to call it angst. I'll try with more Angst, but, my life just isn't angsty! Where is the inspiration!!!! Oh well, I'll have to base it on what I've learned from others, no limit to that! Experience is everything, isn't it? T_T

Blue Lagoon Loon: You always review first, AND have reviewed every single chapter, AND leave me with really entertaining reviews! AND you have to up-date Dark Wonderland, there are too many beautiful mysteries, staring Kaiba! *squees*


	11. Face Off

Disclaimer: Me no own, me not even otaku, T_T trying to get me depressed or something?!

**Baka and Bishounen:**

Chapter 11: Face off

            Mai twirled a curl idly. This little get together sure was boring. She could be shopping in Switzerland right now if it wasn't for one particular blonde. Some fake gathering Kaiba threw together to protect his own hide from rumours was the perfect opportunity to finally, finally, finally, get it across to that damn Joey as to how she really felt. Joey showed chivalry to make a knight look cheap. _Knights these days anyways _thought Mai. She shuddered at the memory of the other kinds of guys who tried to claim her heart. _Yuck. _She tapped the deck that was concealed in a pocket and hoped since there were so many duellists around some action would stir. Maybe she'd even get to duel Joey. _Speak of the devil. Mai looked up, hardly disguising the fact that she was happy to see him. "Joseph!"_

            "Uh, hey Mai, What are you doin' here?" He shot her a friendly, confused, look. 

            "What do you mean? Do you think I wouldn't be invited to a duellist get together?!" Mai didn't hide any of her scolding. 

            It took Joey a few moments to puzzle everything in. He'd been extremely caught up in him and, Kaiba. The rest of the world apparently hadn't waited behind. "Uh, Err." Joey searched for words but couldn't pull anything together. It was just a normal party to everyone else, not Kaiba's plot. At least, not the same plot. Kaiba was so conniving that everyone else just saw it as different kind of plot. Everyone knew he had one or another. Either to have a mini-battle city, hook up with serenity, get out of being called gay, or, to Jou, it almost looked set up to get him there. _Aien't that selfish and impossible…_ _Kaiba could have known that Serenity wouldn't be coming without her big brother…_ _wait a sec. Joey, How are you going to trust someone who plots like That?!_

Mai wasn't please with Joey's lack of response. "I know you're not dumbstruck by my presence, so what's up Joey?" 

            Again there was only an indignant responds of "uh?"

            Mai had had quite enough. "You're even more ditzy then usual."

            "Gee thanks"

            "I didn't make you a space case! I was only, concerned, like a friend should be!" Mai glowered. "Who said I even wanted to be your friend in the first place!"

            Now Joey was even more dumbstruck. He had no clue why Mai was acting up like this. _How could she-_

"I wanted to be more than that! Baka! I swear if someone wrote it out for you-"

            Joey's mind went from a stand still to a hundred miles an hour. Mai liking him was just as twisted as Kaiba liking him! How could he have seen that coming? He thought back to every time Mai made him blush. He came up with a quite a few incidences. ~You can crush me anytime!~. Her attitude drove him as crazy as Kaiba's did and a lot of it was embarrassment and there was a tiny bit of admiration. _I must really be a sucker for that kind of attitude_. He was friends with Mai, felt, a sort of affection, but, when that was held up to that day it snowed, the silence with Kaiba, the good bye. Joey was soon far away. 

            "Why do you have to be so damn surprised?!" exclaimed Mai frustrated. With a last attempt to get the message across she grabbed his shirt and slammed her lips against his.  She froze after a few seconds when the kiss was cut off. Joey gave nothing, not a hint back. She took a step back, finding herself the surprised one. "Joey?"

           "I'm in love with someone else Mai, I couldn't. Maybe if I hadn't meet 'em… but, I did" Joey had made up his mind, in the nick of time too. 

            Mai's surprise transformed to a jealous curiosity, "Who?"

            Joey smirked. "I'd better not tell you Mai, you might duel 'em for me or somethin'"

            Mai couldn't help but smirk a little and left muttering something about how it would prove who was better. 

            Joey grinned triumphantly. He hadn't had to tell her just yet. After all it's not the best idea to tell a girl who likes you that you'd rather hang out with the opposite sex. 

            Yugi blinked at Joey and Mai and wondered how many other people had just witnessed that and what Kaiba was going to think when he heard that Mai kissed Joey. _Kaiba's going to think Joey was trying to take revenge… unless Kaiba actually knows who Joey is… _

Kaiba had no reason in particular to think there was any other excuse for kissing a girl at his very own mansion other then revenge. Kaiba walked in, saw the kiss, walked out. She kissed him. _A lost duel wager probably... she was probably in on the joke… A Duel could be a good idea. So Joey thought that because he'd crushed him he could come back and crush me? Joey was an idiot. He'd already forgotten what they shared… shattered it like only a fool could. Wait…  I'm the fool.  Fool for ever trusting him. I'll shatter him for that. _Kaiba felt exposed. He tugged on the sides of his trench coat and adjusted his posture. Then he re-entered the room.  Kaiba overheard "I'd better not tell you Mai, you might duel 'em for me or somethin'". _So he didn't tell her who they were making jealous, oh, it didn't really matter. _

Kaiba approached Joey directly after Mai wandered away. The room was mostly empty. The guests wandered the entire building and no one had actually being too keen to confront Seto Kaiba and had been too cowardly to not attend at all. Yugi remained in the room for Joey's sake. There was also Maiko, Weevil, and Rex in the room. They had some sort of argument that required settling. 

"No, you are the worst duellist Rex Raptor. You know nothing of the power of strategy! Nor of equip cards! Not to mention INSECTS!" 

"The power of the sea could wash out your bugs Weevil!"

"My Dinos can make both your decks go extinct!" 

This nattering continued on in the background. It burned into Kaiba's nerves. It was the last time he was letting those idiots on his property again. 

Joey flashed Kaiba a grin which was crumpled by a height advantaged glare. "No, no. Don't tell me. Something has ticked you off. I won't take this anymore. First, we hate each other, then the next thing I hear, you don't hate me, then, neither of us hate each other, then I hate you and think you hate me, then I figure you don't hate me and now that I don't hate you, you hate me!"

Kaiba blinked. "You say you don't hate me, and kiss Mai?"

"Hold your horses buddy, she kissed me, and then I told her I was in love with someone else."

The most illogical thing crossed Kaiba's mind for an instant. _THERES SOMEONE ELSE?! _ But finally, it dawned on him. Kaiba wouldn't be defeated by saying something stupid like "oh". Instead, Kaiba skipped right ahead to planting a kiss on Joey's cheek. It was the stamp on the contract that said everything was sorted out and okay now. Joey's face tinted as he scanned the room for safety. 

The Trio was at it again. "What do you mean my hairstyle is inferior?! I cut mine!"

"Mine is wild, like the-"

"Don't tell me, sea right?! I have two tones, two tones are better then one!"

"I would call that, premature grey. I stay in shape on the high seas and would never be prone to that"

"ehehehe, chicks dig green hair, even if I'm shorter then Yugi!"

Yugi grew pale being mentioned and assumed that Joey would be just fine from now on. 

Kaiba began leading Joey away. He just waved for him to follow not risking anymore public displays of affections. There were appearances to be kept up after all. He'd only rolled his eyes when he saw Yugi, of course Joey had told him. Kaiba knew that his room was too private of a place and that everywhere else was crawling with people. He finally led Joey through the house and out to the backyard. This 'backyard' was more appropriately called a park. It was put in as present from big brother to little, turns out; you really do receive when you give. 

Joey was aw stricken but Kaiba really out did this look when Joey began frolicking towards the shady grasses. _I've never frolicked…_

It took Kaiba some time more to make it over to the other side of the yard. This involved tromping through a small thicket of trees. Joey was already seated on the grass. His blue eyes were merged with the sky and the sea at the same time while looking over the hill that was curtained from the house by the saplings. "I c'n see my house from here"

"No you can't, your house is the opposite direction" Replied Kaiba as he dropped himself down. 

"Y'know where I live?" asked Joey. He figured he could play a trick of his own.

Kaiba tilted his head and wouldn't be taken for a fool, or a stalker. "You're always at the game shop; you can't live far from it"

Joey just sweat dropped. "I guess"

"We're de king n' queen of miscommunication y'know" Joey grinned, plotting the next course of the scenario. _He'll say "I'm de king, n' then I'll say"You're the one who wore de dress! Or even "yah, you have screwed up more then me!"_

Kaiba blinked and then rubbed his eyes. It had only been one weekend. It had seemed like an eternity. He didn't bother responding to Joey's chatter. 

Joey ignored the fact he was ignored and suddenly mused "Take off your coat"

Kaiba gave Joey the scapegoat-on-your-head look.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not a millennium item or a lucky charm is it? I mean, it's May and you're still wearing one of those things!?"

"No."

"The only time I seen you without it was soccer, I'm surprised you didn't demand to play in it!"

"Soccer" Kaiba smirked.

"Hey, don't change the subject!" Joey gave him side long glare, the king of the marshmallow glares. 

Kaiba smiled and replied "only because you're cute" and removed his exoskeleton known as a trench coat. 

Joey figured the small talk was done and that he hadn't been kissed since yesterday and that time they had alone would be even slimmer in the future. So, determined, he leaned over and caught Kaiba's lips in his own. 

Kaiba pulled one cheek back in a smirk and returned the kiss, he was just about to move his tongue forward when Jou tilted his chin down, pulling his desirable mouth away from Kaiba's. 

"Oh no y'don't! This aien't going to turn into one of your competitions..."

"Want to bet?" Kaiba responded. He took advantage of Jou opening his mouth to prove his point.

Bhakti: Yup. I'm going to leave it right there… They need privacy so they can tongue duel… yup *nods* It's not over yet. Did you think it was over? I gave up on the duel thing. I talked about duellist, which was good enough, hai? Maiko, Rex, and Weevil are funny. XD It can't be over yet; Joey hasn't been beaten into a pulp yet! Psh.  It happens in every fic. Actually, it might not happen- *~Bing~ idea electrocutes Bhakti for other fict* Ehe. He. He.aAhaha. Muahahaaha. Anyways, responses…  Ah! I forgot. Next chapter:  Monday ~doom~ (Manga sound effect…)

Draggy: Yeah, if you call everyone a genius you'll get more fiction out of people won't you? Well flattery gets you everywhere doesn't it? _ I must learn this art of yours. *nods solemnly*

Dillion: You have made me accomplish my dream of writing something people'd rather read then do other stuff. Hmm… now what?   Oh  yeah, dream 2, marry rich… hmm… I'll have to solve that one on my own…

Renee: I can't do the duel, 'tis too complicated, and I think Jou could just win out of sheer luck, 'cause, kids got it… How would that make Kaiba feel? I mean, sure, there could be this kawaii scene where- hmm… I could always try and write it later….

Blue Lagoon Loon: ^__^ Wooonderba- err, land! Holy Yami Batman! Your fic is good! And you like mine! *le squee*

Kaial and Luke SkyWolf:  XD 

Death Blade: I am too lazy to Beta… just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it later or something! That is what "replace chapter" is abused for.

Hyatt: I forgot how the one shot would go, and it would end up syrupy no matter what. I'm so plain… ~_~


End file.
